In My Heart
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Ace's death is already 2 years. Luffy and the others already organize their sadness. But, a certain person did not. An AcexOC's story. Enjoy it !


**For all of your information, we all know that Portgas D. Ace in One Piece is dead, right? Although there are some peoples (include me) will still not believing that Portgas D. Ace is dead, but that's the truth I guess. Well, let's just wish some miracles will happen.**

**R.I.P Portgas D. Ace.**

**We will always love you although you're dead.**

* * *

><p><em>Ace, where are you?<em>

_You promised me you will be fine, right?_

_You promised me you will never leave me, right?_

_You promised you will kneel down on the knee one day to ask me marry you, right?_

_So, where are you, Ace?_

_Why can't I see you anymore?_

_Why can't I felt your touch anymore?_

* * *

><p>Anna never really read the daily newspaper from the postbirds. But she could felt it.<p>

The pain of losing someone she really care and love; Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

><p>"Anna- chwan…" Anna blinked and slowly turned to see the worried face of Sanji's. "Hai, Sanji- kun?" she asked silently.<p>

"You're not trying to touch the stove fire again, are you?" Anna regarded her blistered fingers. It's been a few days since the crew have reunion and all of them have notice Anna's strange behavior. She wasn't the Anna they know already. She didn't seem to be the cheerful, talkative or furious Anna they know.

"Accept the reality, Anna- chwan." Sanji said softly as he sighs.

There was silence before Anna laughed out bitterly.

"What you mean, Sanji- kun? Accept the reality? What reality?" She asked.

Sanji know that Anna is a strong girl. But still, the face of her had written down how sad she is.

* * *

><p>"<em>She's a strong girl and that's why I'm so madly in love with her."<em>

Sanji remember the day he had a little talk with Ace. Apparently, Ace told him about his feeling to Anna. He didn't love the black haired girl just because of her beauty, but was because she was different from the other girls he met.

…

"_Luffy, promise me you will help me protect Anna?"_

Luffy stare at the sky. Was it his fault he wasn't be able to save Ace? He felt useless for not be able to save Ace.

"Hit me, Anna." Luffy asked to Anna.

"Eh? Why should I? I have no reason to hit you."

Luffy take one of Anna's books and tear the book into pieces. He knows well Anna will hit him for tearing her book, but nothing. A Anna who is not angry when someone tore her book is not Anna.

…

"_Chopper-san, you're a great doctor. Can you help me take good care of Anna when she's sick? She's always too stubborn."_

Chopper know himself is a great doctor and he will find any cure of diseases just to save his nakamas. But, he can't help Anna to treat the pain in her heart.

…

"_Robin, you're Anna's sister. You seem to know her the best. Why don't you tell me more about her?"_

Robin knows very well about the younger black haired girl. She knows her feeling of losing someone she cared and she never wanted to see the expression on Anna's face again.

…

"_Nami, you're Anna's best friend. Can you help me with a favor? Please help me cheer Anna up when she's sad, okay?"_

Nami know Anna as well as Robin. And she can also see the sad expression on Anna's face. She has tried to cheer the black haired girl up, but she isn't the Anna she knows anymore.

…

When Anna gazed at the blue sky, she still can saw the smiling face of Ace.

"Yohohohoho, Miss Anna, May I see your panties today?"

Anna looks at the perverted skeleton before a certain memory flash to her mind.

"_You're the most perverted guy I ever met, Brook. You can ask any girls for their underwear, but not Anna's. Because if you dare, I swear I'll burn you into ashes."_

"Go look in my closet if you want." She said as she passes by Brook.

Just as Luffy tried to make her angry, Brook deliberately asks something she hates. However, it did not work after all.

* * *

><p>The crew was going to leave Sabaody but the problem is…<p>

"Robin!" Nami screamed the black haired historian's name. Robin looked up from her book as she looked at Nami.

"Anything I can help you, Navigator-san?"

"Anna… is missing!"

* * *

><p>Anna was standing at a flower shop as the orange colored lilies caught her attention.<p>

"Excuse me, miss. Can I ask how much is those orange lilies?" she asked to the young florist who was about her age.

"Oh, that? Well, it is 10 beli one."

"Give me a dozen."

* * *

><p>"Everyone! We need to find Anna as fast as we can! She may probably do something silly like killing herself!" Nami yelled to everyone.<p>

Everyone started to separate to search for Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna came to a quiet high hill place as she threw the bundle of flowers she had bought at the flower shop into the ocean.<p>

"Ace, did you know how much I've missed you ever since you dead? Day by day, everyone started to worry me for more. I can't make them worried for me anymore, but I still can't forget you."

"I just wished you're here with me, Ace. But, I guess it's time for me to say-"

"_Do not say goodbye,"_ cut in a familiar male voice.

"Eh?"

Anna suddenly saw a very familiar dark haired man, smiling at her.

"_Because I will always be with you, Anna." _

Still a bit of shock, but happy beyond recognition, Anna smiled with tears falling from her eyes.

"_Miss me, Anna?" _Ace asked softly as his hands cupped Anna's face and rubs the tears from her face.

"Of course I miss you, asshole. I love you." Anna hugged Ace.

"_I love you too, Anna. But I won't mind if you forget me."_ Anna glared at Ace.

"Who will forget you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"_Forever?"_

"Yes. Like hell I'll forget you."

"_Well, if so, I'm going to stay by your side forever even though I'm dead."_

"No, Ace. You're still alive. I can still felt your presence around me whenever I'm thinking about you."

Ace chuckled as he kissed Anna lovingly. "_My Anna is really smart. I believe you understand my message._"

"Anna! Where are you?" Anna heard her nakamas calling her name. They sounded worried.

"_It's time, Anna. You're not alone yet, remember. You still have Luffy and the others. Well, with me in your heart of course." _Ace softly caressed Anna's hair as he said.

"Yes, you're always in my heart. If you met my mum, Olivia, can you help me give her a message? Tell her Robin and I am fine."

"_Okay. Well, goodbye, Anna." _Anna closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Goodbye, Ace." She could felt the mass in her arms started to dissipated.

"Anna!"

Anna open her eyes at the call if her nakamas. She looked up to the sky as tears were gone, replaced by a happy smile.

"I'm over here!" Anna waved her hand to her friends as she running towards them.

Nami reached her first and hugged Anna.

"Thank god you didn't do anything silly, Anna!"

"I can't waste Ace's sacrifice, Nami. He meant too much for me."

"That means you already accept Ace's death?" Usopp asked, and earned himself a water punch.

"No, Ace is still alive." Anna put her hands on her hips as she said.

"Oi, oi, oi…" they all says (except for the girls. Somehow, they understand what she meant.) Anna let out a sigh.

"Ace is still alive in our hearts. I do not like it when you all use the word 'death', 'die' or anything that mean die. Right, Luffy?" Anna turned toward her captain.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! It's true! Ace is still alive in our heart! I'm glad you finally realize it, Anna!" Anna laughed cheerfully.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry to worry all of you. I just need time for myself."

"Anna is back!" the others started to cheer. Anna laughed again.

_Yes, I am back. Ace is back too._

Robin gave out a happy sigh. The burden in her heart is finally gone.

"Let's go back to the ship!" Exclaim Sanji. "Anna- chwan must be hungry and I'm going to make a feast for everyone!"

"Yeah!" with that, they all walked toward the beach except for Luffy.

Luffy looked up at the sky as he grinned. He could saw Ace smiling at him.

"Ace, I'll help you take good care of Anna as you wish."

"Luffy, we gotta go now! I don't want another horrible sense of direction baka got lost!" Nami called out.

"Eh? Oh, I'm coming!" Luffy started to run so that he could catch up the crew. Suddenly, Luffy felt someone ruffle his hair and he turned back, he saw no one but he smiled a bit.

"Bye, Ace." With that, Luffy quickly catch up with his crew.

**~The End~**

**When I'm writing this story, I felt like crying… TT,TT**

**And I felt sorry for not making the special dialog for Franky, Zoro and Usopp. I'm too lazy. :P Gomenasai!**

**Note:**

**1)About Luffy's sense of direction… *sweat drop* I'm sorry but somehow I predict he have a poor sense of direction like Zoro (Well, not really) because he even get lost at Alabasta before, remember?**

**2)I'm sorry if there's many English grammar mistakes. I am a bit rushing making this story, and English not my first language.**

**3)Why I choose orange colored lilies for Ace? Well, I somehow read before in internet about orange lily and it says that orange lily is also called as Fire Lily. Suit Ace since he's a fire devil fruit user.**

**4)About Brook's special dialog, I made Ace had met all the new Straw Hat crew member. Hope you won't felt confuse.**

**Do you love it? Or hate it? Review please~!**


End file.
